Rory Markham vs. Keith Wisniewski
The first round began and they touched gloves. Wisniewski landed a counter right hand, that was nice. Wisniewski had his chin tight as Quadros noted. Markham landed a right hand himself. He kept coming forward. They clinched, Wisniewski kneed the body. They broke. They clinched again. "Circle!" Wisniewski broke kneeing the body there. Markham missed a Superman punch to the clinch. Wisniewski got a powerful trip/bear hug to half-guard nicely. Wisniewski landed three short rights. Markham regained guard eating a big right hand in the process. Wisniewski landed a left. Wisniewski landed two nice lefts and a nice right, another right. Good GNP here. Wisniewski landed two hard rights. He passed to side control very nicely, using the ropes well. The ref turned them away from the ropes there though. Markham regained guard eating another right. Wisniewski landed a big right and another, eating a pair of right hammerfists from the bottom himself. Wisniewski landed another right. Markham worked for a triangle or an armbar. Wisniewski escaped landing a right and then a left. Thirty seconds left. Markham landed an illegal upkick, not damaging. The ref stepped in warning Markham. They continued. Markham worked towards another triangle. Ten seconds. The first round ended. 10-9 Wisniewski. For some reason, the video skipped the second round but all evidence points to Wisniewski having won it. The third round began and they touched gloves. Wisniewski blocked a high kick. They clinched up. Wisniewski got a trip to half-guard. Markham regained guard. Markham thought about an armbar but ate a right. Markham got the butterflies. Wisniewski landed a right hand and a left there as well. He passed to half-guard landing a left and another and another. Markham regained guard trying to scoot backwards. He turtled up. Markham stood and broke. He missed a Superman punch there. They clinched. "Knee, Keith! Knee the body!" Carlos Newton yelled. Keith obeyed. "Beautiful!" They broke. Markham landed a front kick. They clinched. Markham stuffed a trip breaking away. Markham landed a left hook to the body and stuffed a single standing over Wisniewski, who stood. Markham landed a left hook. One fifteen. Markham landed a right and another. Wisniewski was winded. Markham sprawled stuffing a single and backed off. Wisniewski was slow to get up. One minute. Markham landed a good left hook. He sprawled stuffing another single. Wisniewski was again slow to get up. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Markham landed a big left hook and sprawled stuffing yet another single. Wisniewski got up again. Fifteen. Markham landed a left hook and another. Markham rocked Wisniewski hard with a right after the bell as the third round ended. 10-9 Markham. Wisniewski had a mouse under his right eye. 29-28 Wisniewski but without footage of that second round, I dunno for sure... The judges scored it 29-28 Wisniewski, 29-28 Markham and 28-28. One more round was scheduled, a fourth round. Markham looked ready, pumped up. "Don't quit," they were telling Wisniewski. "I know I am," he replied. The crowd booed Wisniewski. He came back in after quitting, for the official decision. Markham was awarded the "TKO victory" haha..